


Senior Prom

by screamcheese2001



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Prom, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamcheese2001/pseuds/screamcheese2001
Summary: Richie starts to dance stupidly, causing a snort to come from Eddie. "It's gonna take alot to drag me away from you!" Richie whisper shouts, curls falling in front of his face as he head bangs. "Ok, ok," Eddie's laughing, "Calm down or you're gonna give yourself a concussion!" Eddie keeps laughing throughout the sentence, and settles for just grabbing Richie's face and pulling him in for a kiss. Richie's face becomes flushed as he continues to quietly jam. Eddie becomes fond while looking at him; Richie is making small dance movements, quietly singing while he smiles at Eddie.(Or, It's senior prom and the gang has a good time. Eddie also stands up for himself.)





	Senior Prom

**Author's Note:**

> It's senior prom! The gang has fun and all the couple's have matching fits :) also lets give it up for richies car decor, top quality

Eddie Kaspbrack stands in front of his mirror and stands up straight as he fixes his dark purple bow-tie. He smooths out his lavender colored tuxedo and grins at the memory of him buying it.

Him and Richie were planning on going to the mall, and Beverly insisted on going so she could help the pair pick out their outfits. 

It was a slight mess.

After Richie begged that they could at least get some food first, and quote, "I will seriously drop dead right here in the middle of this mall if I don't get something in my stomach." the trio had finally decided on going to Louie's tux shop to pick out the suits.

Richie knocked over a mannequin and Beverly spilled half of her lemonade, and the boys might've gone through the whole color spectrum before they found the right suit.

Then Richie brought out the Lavender suits.

Eddie knew from the moment he layed his eyes on them that they were perfect. Lavender was one of his favorite colors, he loved how soft it looked, how pretty he felt when he wore it. Bev had grinned at the 2 boys, ushering them to try the suits on. 

Richie had tried his on first, coming out of dressing room with a confident smile. It fit him perfectly, his shoulders broad and his legs long. Eddie recalled how Beverly had aww'd, exclaiming "You look so good Richie!" and how his own mouth just stayed slightly open. "Woah..you look really good Rich."  
Richie's smile had gotten wider, his eyes fond. "Thanks spaghetti!"  
"Don't call me that." Eddie spoke with no malice.  
"Try yours on Eddie!" Beverly handed his suit to him with a reassuring look. Eddie always had some problems with self confidence, still 5'7 as a senior in highschool and his stomach and thighs a bit thick and pudgy. 

To his surprise, Eddie felt good when he tried the tux on. He walked out of the dressing room with a stark white smile and good posture, he would admit that he was feeling himself for once.

He felt even better when he saw the look in Richie's eyes and Beverly's smile; their cooing over how cute he looked. That's when he knew the suits were right.

When they were looking for the outfits, Eddie's mind had wandered to marriage. He thought about how one day him and Richie would be doing this again, only with silver bands around their ring fingers.  
Little did he know, Richie's mind was in the same place. 

Eddie's thoughts were cut off when he heard loud, annoying footsteps slowly making their way up the stairs to his room. Eddie's stomach turned with a feeling of dread, and he fluffed up his hair one last time before going over to the door.

"Eddie-bear! Can mommy come in?" He hated how sweet her voice sounded, more specifically how fake it was.

He opened his door, preparing himself for the comments he knew she would make.

"Oh..Eddie, where are you going..looking like..that?" Her face was unreadable, but her voice had turned to something inbetween faux-worry and disgust. "Looking like what, ma?" Eddie stood proudly, he knew he looked good tonight and he wasn't going to let her ruin it.

"You're just all dressed up, what are you dressed up for?" Her forehead was dripping with sweat and her voice was fast and panicked. 

"I told you ma, I'm going to prom." He kept his voice firm. His mom's eyes were wide, her breathing heavy. "Oh, Eddie-bear, you know I don't like you goi-" "Mom!"  
Even though Eddie hadn't meant to yell that loud, he felt pride in how quick it made her shut up. "Mom, I'm gonna be 18 this year! Why can't you just leave me alone!?" Before she could respond, Eddie pushed past her, running down the stairs as he made his way towards the door. He quickly slides a hand across his pocket to check if he had his phone, relief flooding through his body when he felt it there. He ignored Sonia's shrieking and ran out of the house, running to the other side of the house where his mom couldn't see him. 

Eddie let out quick gasps of air, hand against his chest as he caught his breath. He didn't need his inhaler, it was just another ploy that his mom used to control him. He was fine.

Once he calmed down, he grabbed for his phone and pulled it out, texting Richie.

Eddio-Spaghettio  
\------------------------------  
When will you be here?

Hot Wheels  
\---------------------  
1 sec ;)

Eddie looked to his left to see Richie's 2001 Toyota; the sound of a tire screech resonates through the air. Eddie smiles, making his way over to the car. It was an ugly, tacky orange color with unpainted blotches on the trunk. The intirior was was a dark gray; stains in the back seat from when Ben spilled pepsi the first time Richie took the whole group for a spin. Richie also had the dumbest stickers on the back of the car. The first week he got it he had stuck a poop emoji sticker to the back of it, and then a sticker that said "This man ate my son" with a picture of Ted Cruz. 

Eddie couldn't deny the plethera of fruit stickers he had stuck to the dashboard on their way to school in the mornings, but he also couldn't deny that even though he acted like he didn't, he loved Richie's car.

Eddie tumbles into the passenger seat, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek before buckling up. "Hey shortcake!" Richie turns to him, grinning wide as he finally gets a good look at Eddie. "My God, Eds," he puts his hand over Eddie's. "You look so beautiful." Eddie's cheeks turn red, smile getting wider as he listens to Richie. "Quick question though, why were you hiding against the side of your house?"

Eddie's smile slightly falls, causing Richie to tilt his head slightly in confusion. "Just my mom, she was being annoying. I'm ok now though." He smiled again at the end of the sentence, leaning closer to Richie. "I'm sorry baby. Let's go have fun, yeah?" Eddie nodded excitedly, giggling. "You look really good too, Rich, by the way." Richie's hair was tamed nicely, but still curly and free. He's replaced his glasses for contacts, making his freckles more noticable; his skin is glowing, and he's got a garfield pin on his jacket. Eddie tries to stiffle a laugh after seeing the garfield pin, but accidently lets out a small giggle. Richie snirks, knowing, and puts the car into drive, heading to their highschool. Richie lets out a laugh, fiddling with the garfield pin for a quick moment. "What? You don't like it?" Eddie rolled his eyes, smile still bright on his face.  
"I love it."

When the pair arrived, they walked into their senior prom hand in hand. In the corner, chatting, was the rest of the gang, minus Stan and Mike; everyone knew where they were though.

Ben and Beverly stood close to eachother, their outfits also matching. Ben was wearing a light blue tux with a white bow-tie, while Bev wore a light blue dress with white polka dots. 

Bill was sipping from a red solo cup with his elbow lent on the table, his foot tapping on the glitter covered floor. He wore a normal black tuxedo, his hair slicked back. Mike and Stan had worn red suits, but the outfit choice was only being appreciated by them at the moment. 

Bill saluted towards Richie and Eddie when he saw them, Ben and Bev smiled and waved.

"You two look amazing!" Beverly exclaimed like a proud mom. "Well you all look mighty fine, I must say myself!" Richie spoke in his cowboy voice. Eddie hid his face in his hands while he laughed, shoulders shaking from laughter when the others joined in.

Richie wraps an arm around Eddie's waist and pulls him in closer; Eddie's heart flutters.

"So, Stan and Mike?" Richie wiggled his eyebrows while talking, laughing afterwards.

The rest of the group quirks their eyebrows and start laughing, while Richie makes a jerking motion with his hand. "Oh, gross!" Richie giggles while Eddie smacks his hand down.

If on queue, Africa by Toto starts playing. Richie's eyes go wide with recognition and he smiles at Ben, who was apart of the club that was in charge of Derry highschool prom. "C'mon Chee, let's dance!" Eddie dragged Richie away from the group while Richie mouthed 'thanks' at Ben, earning a laugh from the group and a 'welcome' from Ben.

The boys walk to the back, where not many people are present. Richie starts to dance stupidly, causing a snort to come from Eddie. "It's gonna take alot to drag me away from you!" Richie whisper shouts, curls falling in front of his face as he head bangs. "Ok, ok," Eddie's laughing, "Calm down or you're gonna give yourself a concussion!" Eddie keeps laughing throughout the sentence, and settles for just grabbing Richie's face and pulling him in for a kiss. Richie's face becomes flushed as he continues to quietly jam. Eddie becomes fond while looking at him; Richie is making small dance movements, quietly singing while he smiles at Eddie.

"You excited to graduate?" Eddie asked while taking both of Richie's hands in his. Richie moved one hand and pressed his palm to the small of Eddie's back, pulling him in so their chests are flush together. "Yeah, I'm excited to get out of this hell hole," they're slightly swaying together, to anyone else it looks like the couple are slow dancing. "But I'm mostly excited about moving in with you."

Eddie smirks and lets his head rest on Richie's shoulder, holding his hand tighter. "I love you Eds." Eddie's nostrils flared as he felt tears well up in his eyes, the words Richie spoke going straight to his heart. "I love you too, Rich." Eddie looked up. "But don't call me that."

Richie grinned, bumping their foreheads together. "You know you love it." Eddie sighs. "Maybe."

"Ah-ha! I knew you would fess up at some poi-hey! Mike and Stan are back!" 

The boys walk over to tease the two, acting as if they weren't going to do the same thing that night. Eddie looks up at Richie and he smiles, grabbing Eddie's hand.

Maybe this is what real happiness is like, Eddie thinks.

Maybe true, real happiness is going to your senior prom with your best friend and soulmate. Maybe it's making jokes with your friends in the corner of the gym while sipping fruit punch. (That has a 20% chance of being spiked.)

Maybe happiness is foggy windows, and breathing heavy into eachothers mouths while the radio is turned up high playing Richie's car ride playlist. Maybe it's cuddling in the back of a 2001 Toyota, and just drowing in the warmth of your partner. 

All Eddie knows is that whatever happiness is, he's feeling it pretty intensely right now.

Eddie knows that 40 years from now, when him and Richie are grey and old, he'll remember this night. He knows Richie will, too.

He can feel Richie's hair against his neck, his back against chest with his arm around his midsection, and he feels so content.

And then Richie starts snoring right next to his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> garfield pin :)


End file.
